


Game Over

by lilcupcake03



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Body Positivity, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: In their teens, Maya and Josh agreed to play the long game. Maya, now 21, reenters Josh's life as a more permanent fixture. How long will ending their game take? Not only that, will it end happily?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I don't own the characters that appeared in GMW or the songs I use for this work (Except I own those characters I create) This is a work of fiction!

Game Over

Chapter One

Though the January weather was still bitter and cold, it didn’t deter Maya Hunter as she hurried through busy streets. She smiled as she ducked into the bar her friends requested she meet them at, today was a special day. Her twenty-first birthday.

It had been nearly six months since they’d all been together face to face. They were all in different places in their lives. Even though that was the case, they always made time to be together on big events. The bar was crowded as Maya wove her way through the din.

“Peaches!” was shouted loudly over the noise, slightly hushing the crowd. Maya couldn’t help but chuckle and rush towards the voice that belonged to best friend in the whole world. 

“Riley!” Maya shouted, flinging herself into Riley’s arms. They laughed and clung to each other tight for a moment. They drew back and studied each other, even though they face timed regularly.

Riley Friar, as she’d been since she married her first and only love at the age of nineteen, was as tall and beautiful as ever. Her dark hair reached her waist and was braided neatly and she wore a flowered mini dress and peep toe flats. Her makeup was minimal but brought out her eyes, which sparkled with delight. 

She tugged Maya’s hand towards the back where the rest of their friends were gathered around a pool table. A chocolate cake was in the middle with candles along with several gifts, which was more than Maya expected. She rested her hand on her heart.

“You guys!” she exclaimed, rushing to hug Lukas, then Farkle, followed by Smackle and Zay. 

“Happy Birthday!” the group chorused, already knowing not to sing the dreaded birthday song Maya hated.

Zay lit the candles with a zippo lighter. “Make a wish!” he told her, eyes gleaming with delight.

Maya gathered her blond, pink streaked waves in her hand and leaned forward and blew out the candles. Clapping followed and gifts were brought forward. She got more art supplies, as she was almost out and low on funds, and a bracelet from Riley that matched her friendship ring that she’d given her many years ago. It was the one item Maya never removed. 

“Thank you all!” Maya said sincerely, looking to each one of her friends. “Now, let’s party!” she cheered. They quickly moved the cake to a small nearby table where there were plates, plastic silverware and napkins. Lukas, Zay, and Farkle quickly cut into the cake while Maya, Smackle, and Riley lined up the billiard balls to break.

“Drinks anyone?” Zay asked with a mouthful of cake. The girls shook their heads at the juvenile behavior but for those who could drink they placed their orders and Zay headed off to the bar to order for the group.

***  
Joshua “Josh” Matthews headed into the bar with his date Stacy completely unaware that his niece and her friends were already there. They chose a table in the back that had a perfect view of the karaoke machine across the room. Stacy loved karaoke and Josh was amused by those who couldn't sing but put on a hell of a show. They ordered food and drinks, making small talk as they waited. 

“Alright everyone, it’s time for karaoke! I’m Mariana and I’ll be your host-slash-DJ for the evening!” A tall, tan woman said into a microphone with a big grin. “There’s two beautiful ladies anxious to kick things off for us, so let’s get started! Please welcome Riley and Maya!” 

Josh’s head whipped towards the stage {No way! I couldn’t be…} he thought, suddenly wishing he’d taken Stacy elsewhere for a date. If it WAS his niece and her best friend, not only would the date be ruined, his mind would be elsewhere for the remainder of the evening.

“Oh no…” he murmured, covering his face with his hands as his niece and her best friend appeared from the other side of the bar and set situated in front of the monitor with microphones.

“Josh? What’s wrong?” Stacy asked, noticing the change in his demeanor. 

“Nothing,” Josh lied, silently praying that Riley and Maya didn’t notice him. “Stubbed my toe.”  
“Oh” Stacy said and rubbed the top of his upper thigh, “Does this help?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” {No} “thanks.” he replied and Stacy kissed his cheek, smiling sweetly. The waitress came with their food and drinks, momentarily obstructing their view as the girls began to sing.

“I’ve been waiting for a day like this to come…” Riley sang, smiling huge at Maya.. 

Josh was surprised, he didn’t know his niece had a pretty singing voice. However once Maya started to sing the second verse, his attention was quickly captured. Maya’s voice was incredible. The two girls sang about taking on the world, grinning like idiots as they were cheered on by their group of friends. When the song ended, the bar applauded politely. 

Josh got his wish, as the group headed back to the other side of the bar, not noticing him. His eyes betrayed him and followed Maya’s blond and pink waves in the crowd until he couldn’t see her anymore.

“Josh!” Stacy snapped, “have you heard a word I said?” she obviously noticed she was no longer the center of his attention. 

Josh blushed, “No, I’m sorry.” he admitted. “What were you saying?” He reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, reassuringly. 

Stacy rolled her blue eyes and tucked an auburn lock of hair behind her ear. She withdrew her hand from his, “I WAS asking you if you wanted to go back to my apartment since my roommate is out. HOWEVER, I’ve changed my since you seem more interested in that blond than in me.” she said as she stood. She huffed out a breath and pulled on her coat. “Good night Josh, I hope she’s worth it.” with that, she grabbed her phone and stormed out. 

Josh was left gobsmacked. He sighed and dragged his hand through his hair and he signaled the waitress that he was finished. As she cleaned the table Josh was lost in thought. He felt the bill slip under his hand. He couldn’t deny Maya captured his attention, realizing at the same time it was her twenty first birthday.

Playing the long game, he and Maya agreed, he hadn’t forgotten that conversation all those years ago. He was now wondering what he should do with the opportunity that now lay before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! Not the GMW characters or the songs I allude to. I only own the plot and fictional characters I create.

Chapter Two

As the hours passed, the friends shared many memories and laughs. In the end, they learned a valuable lesson: Don’t play pool against Smackle for money. You will lose. Knowing angles and math gives you a great advantage. It was nearing midnight when they started to head home. First Zay, then Farkle and Smackle. 

“Happy Birthday Peaches. Did you have fun tonight?” Riley asked Maya, as she rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Of course I did. You were here.” Maya replied, kissing Riley on the top of her head.

“Oh and I’m just a nobody.” Lucas teased with a lazy grin.

“Don’t say that Ranger Rick.” Maya said, grinning back and slugging him playfully on the shoulder.

They group hugged tightly before the duo headed out into the early morning. After they were gone, Maya went up to the bar and bounded on her toes, “I’d like a dirty Shirley please.” she requested and was instantly asked for her ID, which was proudly given.

“Put that on my tab.” said a familiar male voice. Just as Maya opened her mouth to say no thank you, the man belonging to the voice leaned back so she could see him.

“Josh!” She couldn’t help but gasp, “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you join us?”

Josh hopped off the bar stool and stood in front of Maya, who tried her best to look sophisticated. He handed her the drink and she sipped from the straw.

“I was on a date.” he explained with a shrug, “it went south.” Maya did her best to make sure her face remained neutral. Her feelings for Josh hadn’t dimmed in the years since they talked about playing the long game.

“You guys were having a good time, I didn’t want to bother you.” Josh said simply.

“Well thanks for the drink.” Maya said with a sly smile. “You sticking around?” 

Josh nodded. “For a while. Are you?” he asked and Maya nodded.

“I’ve got some songs to sing. I love karaoke night.” she said grinning as she hurried over to request a song to sing. Josh followed her and they relocated to a small table while they waited for her time.

“How’ve you been? I haven't seen you in a long time.” Josh asked as Maya sipped her drink. She knew exactly how long it had been since he’d seen her. It had been 1 years, 7 months, and 36 days. The night of Riley and Lucas’ wedding. The night they shared their first kiss. It was long and passionate, underneath the stars on the sixth hole at the golf course where the reception was held. He left her breathless and staring after him as he left the party soon after.

“I’m fine, Josh. I always am.” she replied with a shrug. “How are you?” 

“I’m good. Busy with school.” he answered.

“Not so busy you had time to date.” Maya pointed out, draining her drink.

“As you can see, I haven’t been very successful in my dating endeavors.” Josh stated, holding out his arms.

A waitress came and cleared their drinks, “Two more.” Josh said, crossing his arms over his chest. Moments later she reappeared and set them down silently.

“Have you been?” Josh asked, raising a brow as he sipped his beer. Maya ran her fingers through her hair and scoffed.

“No.” she said, eyes downcast. 

They sat in a tense silence, drinking and taking each other in. Maya cleared her throat as her name was announced and she walked towards the stage without looking back at Josh.

Her voice was perfectly suited for a song she sang that was older than both of them, “Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell…”

Josh’s attention was once again captured by the angelic beauty with the voice as clear as a bell. He was fascinated while she sang of black velvet and slow southern style. When she finished Josh and several of the other bar’s patrons were on their feet, clapping and whistling.

Maya did a quick curtsey and headed back to her seat. She finished her drink and eyed Josh who gawked at her still

“What?” she asked with a slight chuckle, her cheeks tinged with pink.

“You’re amazing.” Josh answered and Maya broke out in a beautiful grin.

“Of course I am.” she teased, “Are you just noticing now?” 

“No, I’ve always known.” Josh said softly, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Maya blushed harder.

“Do you want another drink?” the waitress asked, appearing at their table, Maya shook her head and Josh agreed. The waitress disappeared for the check. 

Josh paid while Maya grabbed their jackets. Together they bundled up before heading out in the harsh bitter cold of early morning. Josh offered Maya his arm and she threaded hers through, thankful for the support. 

“Where do you live?” Josh asked and Maya rattled off some directions.

Josh raise a brow, “That’s not the best neighborhood.” he said.

“Snob.” Maya replied simply. 

“Does your mom know that’s where you’re living? Can’t she or Shawn help you with funds?” Josh asked. Maya shook her head.

“My mom understands, I’m a waitress like she was for many years and you don’t make a lot. Dad understands that I won’t accept, ask, or take any money from him. I’m fine, though. Don’t worry about it.” She explained as they walked through the mostly empty streets.

A short time later they arrived at a older looking building and walked inside. It wasn’t as run down as Josh was expecting but there was a lot of work that needed to be done.

“I’m on the fourth floor.” Maya announced as she withdrew her arm from Josh’s and peeled off her navy blue gloves. She walked to the stairs and rested her hand on the aging banister, “Are you coming?” she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing but this plot and original characters! GMW characters and songs I allude to don't be long to me.
> 
> SHOUT OUT: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!

Chapter Three

Josh followed Maya up the narrow staircase, telling himself it was just for her safety. He wanted to be sure where she was living was okay. Maya opened the door to the fourth floor and let Josh enter in front of her. 

“All the way to the end on the left.” she directed him. Josh followed the directions down the long dimly lit hall and stood next to the door at the end. 

Maya unlocked the door and gestured for Josh to come in. As he walked in, his eyes swept every inch that he could see. The apartment was tiny and almost every inch was crammed with things. There was a curtained off portion of the living room that instantly drew his curiosity.

“Maya, is that you?” a male voice called from somewhere within the apartment.

Josh’s head whipped towards Maya, “Who is THAT?” he asked. Maya arched a flawless eyebrow at his tone.

“My roommate, Sly.” she said to Josh in a quiet voice. “Yeah, it’s me and a friend.” Maya called back to her roommate in a louder voice. She took off her coat and hung it on a hook behind the front door.

Maya walked back to Josh and stood in the center of the room, holding her arms out wide, “This is it.” she said and then pulled back the curtain revealing a day bed with a nightstand and a lamp on one side and an easel on the other side. Maya placed her bag of art supplies next to it.   
She sat down on the bed with a sigh and motioned for Josh to join her. Josh sat beside her and remained silent as he processed the situation Maya was in versus his own. He knew not everyone was as lucky to be born into a family like the Matthews and having life go rather easy for them.

“This is nice.” he said finally and Maya chuckled as she pulled her hair to the side and braided it quickly.

“You’re just saying that.” she said, leaning back. Josh leaned back as well so he could look into Maya’s eyes.

“So how did you meet ‘Sly’?” he asked.

“We’ve worked together for the past two years. After his last roommate moved out, I moved in because my roommate was causing all sorts of drama.” she said with a shrug. “So...do you have classes in the morning?” 

Josh nodded his head, “Not ‘till the afternoon and it’s the only one, then I’m off the next day.” he said. “Do you work?” 

“The midnight shift.” Maya said wistfully, leaving Josh to wonder where she was waitressing that was open 24 hours, but then again New York was the city that never sleeps.  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Maya took Josh’s face in her hands and kissed him soundly. Josh wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her back. Smiling, they drew apart, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

“Stay.” Maya murmured wistfully, knowing Josh would probably turn her down.

“Okay.” Josh said and Maya’s eyes flew open.

“Really?” She questioned in disbelief. Josh smiled and nodded.

He rose off the bed, hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. Maya gathered some clothes in her hands and motioned she was going to go change. When Maya dissapeared behind the closed door Josh peeled back the covers and crawled into bed, assuming the big spoon position. 

Maya appeared a few minutes later, her hand was neatly braided and she wore a white tank top and loose gray sweat pants. It was Josh’s turn to look wide eyed as the tank top revealed neon pink lilies and green ivy curling from her shoulder to her wrist on her left arm. He immediately wondered if she she had more tattoos and where they might be hidden. He bit his lip and looked away.

She crossed the room and switched off the light as she pulled the curtain closed and cuddled up with Josh as they drifted off to sleep.

“Happy Birthday Maya.” Josh murmured softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> I own nothing but the characters I create and this story.
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay. I moved recently and lost where I was originally heading with this story
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback! I appreciate it more then you know! I hope this chapter is okay.

Chapter Four

Josh woke the next morning with Maya now curled on her side facing him. He gently caressed her hair as he watched her sleep. She looked utterly peaceful and content and he smiled, grateful that he was part of the reason for the contentment. Maya. Started to stir, stretching carefully. Josh moved slightly to avoid being hit by her fist. 

The movement caused her tank top to rise, revealing more tattooed skin. The ivy theme continued down her left rib cage but with different colored flowers then the one ones on her arm. The swirling ivy disappeared beneath the waistband of her sweat pants.

“Morning.” Maya said, her voice was husky from sleep. 

“Morning.” Josh replied with a smile.

Maya wrapped her arms around Josh’s neck and pulled him close, “I hope this is okay.” She murmured softly.

“More than okay,”. Josh assured her, winding his arms around her waist.

“Why now Josh?” Maya asked, looking into his eyes. “Why not the night of Riley and Lukas’ wedding?” 

Josh sighed, “I wasn’t ready then.” he said simply, “I’m not even sure I’m ready for this now, but I want to give it a try if you think your ready.” 

Maya broke into a wide grin, “I’ve been ready.” she said simply and captured Josh’s lips with hers. 

They rolled as their hands explored each other’s bodies. In their passionate embrace the didn’t account for the lack of area in the small bed and soon they ended up on the floor in a fit of laughter.

“I’m gonna have an awkward bruise.” Maya lemented, rubbing her backside. Josh dragged his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it.

They looked at each other and smiled. Josh got to his feet and aided Maya in standing up. 

“Want some coffee?” Maya asked and went to the small kitchen when Josh nodded.

Alone, Maya took a breath. This was really happening. She couldn’t believe it. After all these years of wanting, here was her chance. She bit her lip knowing she should tell Josh about where her job was but not wanting to spoil her first day with him. She sighed, pouring two cups of coffee and heading back out to Josh.

He sat on the couch and could sense something was off with Maya. He accepted the coffee with a nod of thank you and sipped it gratefully. He didn’t want to pressure Maya into talking. She sat beside Josh and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Listen, Josh there’s something I need to tell you about where I work…” she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and reviews. It means a lot to me!

Chapter Five

“You work at a strip club?!” Josh exclaimed when Maya told him the address.

Maya gave him a scathing look, “Josh, I’m not taking my clothes off. I’m waitressing there. I wear more than the girls on stage do. Come by and see.” she said flatly. She sighed, “Does this mean we’re over?” she asked softly. Her voice shook with unspoken nerves.

Josh grabbed her hand, “I don’t think so.” he said, “I admit I’m not happy, but I know you and I know you won’t quit if I ask you to.” 

“You’re right.” Maya stated with a chuckle.

With a grin, Josh shook his head and rose. He kissed her cheek, “I’ll see you later.” he murmured and headed out into the morning. Maya remained seated, staring at the door long after Josh left.

Movement from Sly’s bedroom drew Maya’s attention, “It’ll be okay.” Her roommate said from his doorway.

“Thanks, but you don’t sound so convinced.” she replied and he shrugged.

“It’s cause I’m not, but either way, you’ll always have me.” came the reply as he went into the bathroom.

Maya raked her fingers through her hair and groaned before setting her coffee aside and flopping down ungracefully on her bed. She rolled on to her side and inhaled Josh’s scent. She wished she didn’t have to worry about loose Josh but she was an adult and allowed to make her own choices.

She sent a text to Riley [Why is being a grown up so hard sometimes?] the reply was instant.

[Peaches, I don’t know what happened after I left, but everything will be okay. Everything will work out. You have me.]

The corner of Maya’s lips curved. Love may be allusive to her but at least she had great friends she could count on.

***

Josh didn’t text Maya the rest of the day, he was consumed with class and worrying about that evening. He told two of his best friends what had happened and they were more than willing to go with him to the club where Maya worked, it was more for the ladies than for the moral support he needed.

At 11:00 that evening he received a simple text from Maya [I hope to see you.] he sighed and got off his bed, and sent off a group text to his friends and he prepared to head out to the evening.

Kesha’s “Woman” blasted from the speakers as Josh entered the club with his friends Dave and Troy in tow. The two instantly went to the seats closest to the stage and Josh’s eyes scanned for Maya. He was surprised when he saw Sly tending bar.

He was about to approach him when Maya came into view. True to her word, she was dressed in a pair of shorts that covered her backside and a white crop top with a black bra. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Maya’s face was tight with worry as she put drinks on a table. Smacking a guy upside the head with her empty tray when he grabbed her butt.   
She visibly sighed and brushed a lock of hair from her face when she spotted him. Her eyes lit up with delight. She hurried towards him and threw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re here.” relief ringing in her words.

“Do guys grab your butt all time?” Josh asked in a tight voice, trying not to let his anger show.

Maya drew back, “No, not usually.” she said, “Only the occasional new guy. Most of these guys are regulars. They know not to mess with me or they will get hurt.”  
She looked into his eyes, “Please don’t worry. Will you stay?” she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I own nothing! I hope you read, review, and enjoy!
> 
> In a note on my personal life, today is the one year anniversary of the car accident that’s altered my life. I’ve come a long way, but I’ve got a long way to go, including another couple of surgeries next month.

Chapter Six

Josh stayed but he wasn’t exactly pleased, but, true to her word, though, no one else touched her that evening, Maya served everyone and was curt and professional, anyone who bothered her even a moment too much, security guards three times his size were by her side. By the end of the night, Josh still wasn’t thrilled but he felt better about where Maya worked and how she was looked after.

Maya went to the back dressing room and came out in a pair of worn jeans and a light colored sweatshirt. “Walk me home?” she asked and Josh nodded, taking her hand in his.

They walked to Maya’s apartment in silence. Maya bit her lip, not sure what to make of the silence between them. They climbed the stairs and paused outside of the door.

Josh kissed her soundly, he rested his forehead on hers. “I wish I could stay, but I have classes all day. Don’t over think things if you don’t hear much from me tomorrow, or other days I have class. It’s my last semester.” He warned, knowing she would over think otherwise.

“I can’t promise, but I’ll do my best.” Maya swore in singsong voice.

Josh smiled and shook his head, “I’ll text you when I get home.” He promised. Maya watched Josh until he was out of sight, then she went inside. Sly was sitting on the couch, eating macaroni and cheese. 

“There’s some left if you want.” He said with a mouth full. Maya shook her head at his poor table manners, but helped herself to what was left.

“How’d tonight go? I saw Josh.” Sly asked. Maya shrugged, remaining quiet as she ate.

“He wasn’t at all happy when a new guy grabbed my ass, which was something I did NOT need to happen. But it did, overall, he was just quiet and taking it all in.” She said.

“Like the other girls?” Sly asked with a snicker. Maya rolled her eyes.

“He looked a couple of times, but I don’t blame him. He IS a hetero male.” She replied simply, “I’d be more worried if he didn’t.”

Sly gathered the dishes and put them all in the sink. “Good point. Night Roomie.” He said and went to bed.

Maya rose and washed the dishes, then gathered her pajamas, and headed to the bathroom to change and get the makeup and night off of her. By the time she was crawling into bed, her phone chimed with a text from Josh letting her know her was home safe and he’d miss her.

Smiling, Maya curled in her blankets which still smelled of Josh’s cologne and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay. I had another surgery and am dealing with short term memory loss (Essentially, I'm Dory from Finding Nemo.) So if there are plot issues, I'm sorry! I'm doing my best.
> 
> IMPORTANT: THERE'S TONS OF SMUT AND I'M RUSTY, BUT I READ A TON OF SMUT SO I HOPE IT HELPS. Also, I've yet to go to an actual strip clubs so I'm making it up as I go.
> 
> I hope you read (and review) and enjoy!

Chapter Seven

It was almost noon when Maya woke. She didn’t work until seven that evening, she didn’t expect to hear from Josh so she did what she usually did when she didn’t want to think. Music playing in her headphones she went into the second bedroom and opened the door, inside was her studio, her sanctuary.

Canvases both completed and blank were stored along the walls. No one knew, not even Riley, but she had been booked for a show at a small bohemian gallery in three months time. She worked on a new canvas while a slow cover of “Mad World” played in her ears. She poured her emotions into the canvas, painting until her hand cramped. Wincing, Maya put her brush down and checked her phone. She had a message from Josh saying Hi and to have a good day, which made her smile. 

She replied in kind and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sly left a note on the counter saying he’d be at his boyfriend’s place for the remainder of the day and night. She put the note aside and made a salad with chicken strips, roasted red peppers, and feta cheese. She topped it with Feta dill dressing and put on the TV for some background noise.

After her salad was eaten and the dishes done, Maya headed to the bathroom to shower. She fiddled with the taps to adjust the temperature and while the water warmed, Maya stripped off her clothes and looked over her reflection in the full length mirror that hung over the bathroom door.

She never achieved more height than her five foot tall frame, but she got more curvy when she became a woman in her breasts and hips. Walking everywhere gave her a fit figure, which she was grateful for because she hated going to the gym. 

She preferred to be in art galleries and museums. The Ivy and lily tattoo she acquired at age eighteen, that her mom and Shawn disapproved of in silence, wrapped all down Maya’s left side, from her shoulder to arm to ribs to toes. Her toenails were the same color pink as her hair. 

Maya got in the shower and enjoyed the warmth of the spray. A short time later, Maya sat on her bed wrapped in a towel. She gathered her waves in her hand and braided her hair quickly while it was still wet. She set a timer and took a quick nap before work. 

When she arrived, wearing a crop top and faux leather leggings, she worked the bar since Sly was off. She enjoyed it, mixing drinks and serving beers and staying out of the way of the gentlemen who frequented the club. She sang and danced to the music, having fun.

Hours went by when a familiar voice broke in from the noise, “Hey Beautiful, how are you doing tonight?” Maya’s head snapped up and her eyes lit up in surprise to see Josh standing before her. She beamed a brilliant smile towards him and it took his words away.

“Hey! I didn’t expect to see you tonight!” Maya exclaimed happily, coming around the bar to give him a quick hug. She released him and went to have someone cover for her so she could take a break.

Maya grabbed Josh’s hand and lead him through the crowd, to the back VIP area and into an empty room. She pulled Josh inside and shut the door, capturing Josh’s lips with hers. 

“Maya? Why are we back here?” he asked, panting slightly as they broke apart. Maya pushed him back onto a plush chair and straddled him.

“I’m not supposed to show physical affection out there.” she explained, nodding towards the door, “There’s been a lot of jealous boyfriends and girlfriends causing fights and things, so that’s why I figured out this loophole.” 

It made sense to Josh, who found his lips captured by Maya’s again. He ran his fingertips over Maya’s bare stomach and up to tease the underside of her breasts. Maya moaned, breaking the kiss and his used her open mouth as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues teased, tasted, and battled for dominance while Maya’s hips ground into his pelvis and his hands cupped her breasts in his hands, loving how they fit perfectly.

Maya slid her hands under Josh’s shirt, raking her nails lightly down his chest. Josh groaned and moved his lips to Maya’s neck, suck lightly at the skin making her gasp as she rocked her body against his.

A buzzing from Maya’s back pocket made them jolt. “Fuck,” she groaned, leaning back and catching her breath. “I have to go back. Sly’s gone for the weekend. Do you want to stay the night with me and continue?” she asked.

“Hell yeah.” Josh said, “I need to go back to my place and get some things.” they stood and rearranged themselves, to look presentable again. Maya nodded, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd again.

“I’ll be done in a few hours. Want to get your stuff, come back and get me and we go from there?” she suggested. Josh nodded.  
“See you soon.” Josh said and disappeared out into the late evening. By the time Maya’s shift was over, she was about to crawl out of her skin she wanted Josh so badly and he wasn’t helping matters by the looks he was giving her over the bar. They raced out of the club as soon as her shift was done and Josh drove his car to Maya’s apartment, parking as close as they could,

They raced inside, Maya fumbled with the keys as Josh ran his fingers ran up and down her sides. “Your fingers are so cold!” she squealed on they were inside the apartment. She shoved Josh back against the door and licked and sucked at his neck. “Take your shirt off.” she commanded Josh and while he did so she dropped to her knees and undid his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.

“Fuck.” Josh said as he stared down at Maya as she took his hard member into her mouth. He struggled not to come right then, over the years he’d fantasised about this very moment but having it happen was another thing. He threaded his fingers through her hair as she sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks and making obscene sounds.

He groaned and watched her bob up and down, going slow and then speeding up. Loving that when he pulled her hair she sucked harder then ever, precome and spit leaking out of the sides of her mouth. She let him go with a loud pop as she licked the sides of her mouth and grinned, taking off her shirt revealing a barely there bra.

Josh hauled her up and onto the kitchen counter, tearing off her bra and lifting her to pull off her leggings, which revealed a tiny g-string, which was soaked with her arousal. Josh sucked one breast into his mouth, then the other, sucking hard at the nub and pulling at her nipples with his teeth. Maya moaned and arched to reach him, grinding their bodies together.

Stripping them both of their clothes, Josh carried her to her bed and kissed her deeply. Maya leaned over to her small bedside table and pulled a condom out of the top drawer, passing it Josh. He put it on and took Maya into arms.

“Are you ready?” He asked softly, his eyes intense on hers. Maya nodded and kissed him as she lined up their bodies and lowered herself onto him until he filled her up completely. She gasped and kissed him before starting to move. Josh rolled them and kept a steady pace, thrusting into until she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. “Josh, I’m almost there.” she murmured into his ear and together they quickened their pace, coming within moments of each other. Josh rested his head on her chest for a few moments and then pulled out and disposed of the condom in a trash can by the bed.

Maya held out her arms to him and he curled into her arms and they drifted off to sleep. They slept until they were woken by knocking at the door, they looked at each other wondering who it could be. Maya rose, pulling Josh’s shirt on. It looked like a dress on her. Josh made sure he was covered below the waist.

She pulled the door opened and was surprised, “Riley?!” she exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, even though its on the short side. My goal is to work on this story more than I have. Wish me luck!
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback and kudos!

Chapter Eight

“What are you doing here?” she asked, feeling naked.

Not bothered by the question, Riley beamed and entered the apartment, oblivious to the scene before her as Maya shut the door. 

“We haven’t seen each other since your birthday and I know something was on your mind so I thought I’d take you out to lunch.” Riley replied “But I can see you’re busy…” she added as her eyes scanned the apartment floor, finding men’s clothing scattered and tangled with Maya’s.

“Yeah...about that…” Maya began, eyes down cast

“Hello Niece.” Josh said from the bed, pulling back the curtain slightly, revealing he covered from the neck down in blankets.

“Uncle Josh?!” Riley exclaimed. Her head going from Josh to Maya, who was turning a deep shade of red “When did this happen?” she demanded.

“The night of my birthday we ran into each other. We’ve been on a few dates and as you can see things have escalated.” Maya explained.

She could see that Riley was trying to take it all in. Maya gathered all the clothes from the floor and dumped them on Josh and closed the curtain for Josh to sort out the clothes and put some on. She was sure she wouldn’t want to see her uncle in her best friends bed.

“I--um, I--” Riley stammered, sinking to the floor. Maya sat in front of her and framed Riley’s face in her hands.

“Riley, I’ve loved him since I was sixteen. You know that. He didn’t want to get over the age issue but didn’t want a life without me in it, So, we decided to play the long game. That night the pieces fell into place.”

A shirtless but now jeans clad Josh come out from behind the curtain and crossed to them, wrapping an arm over each girls shoulder.

“Riley, I know this is a lot to take, but I hope you’ll be okay with this. Neither of this knows where this is going but we would be remiss to not give it a shot.” he explained to his niece and dropped his arms to his sides.

Riley rose, “I still don’t know what to say about this.” she said. She kissed Maya’s cheek. “I need some time.” she left the apartment as quickly as she came.

Maya sighed sadly, “Well it’ll only be a matter of time until everyone finds out.”  
Josh lifted Maya into his arms and carried her back to bed. He dropped her on the mattress and ditched his jeans. “Don’t worry about that now. We have the day together. Let’s just enjoy it.” he said and got into bed, curling his body to fit hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I sincerely hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> Short term memory loss has messed with my concentration and it's a bitch. I want to do right by you guys and by my original idea but I don't know how long I can keep it up.
> 
> I own nothing!

Chapter Nine

Maya and Josh spent the day making love and learning new things about each other. They ended the day by cooking dinner together. Among many things, Maya discovered Josh was a great cook. Josh reluctantly gathered his things, watching Maya out of the corner of his eye. She was mussed from his lips and dressed in a t-shirt of his she told him he was never getting back.

He was fine parting with it. He liked the way she looked in it. There was a smile on her face but a trace amount of sadness in her eyes. He knew it was the fact his niece reacted so poorly to finding out about their relationship. Riley and Maya had a deep, abiding friendship people only wished they had. A sisterhood he didn’t want to end on his count but he wasn’t going to give Maya up. 

Josh crossed the room and kissed Maya deeply. “I’ll text you when I get home.” he promised. “Overall...this was a great day.” he said as he turned and left.

“Bye.” Maya said softly to a now empty room.

***

Riley had never ran that fast in her life. When she reached the corner, she paused, panting slightly. She shook her head to try and clear it. However, her whole walk home was plagued by her conversation with Maya about her relationship with Josh. Maya did have a point, ever since they day Maya and Josh met, Maya fell head over heels in love with Josh.

It was not a secret. Even with the brief love triangle she, Maya, and Lucas had, Maya’s feelings for Josh eclipsed her attraction to Lucas by far. It had all become clear when they stayed at the ski lodge. 

Riley sniffed, she blamed it on the hormones. Another reason she wanted to take Maya to lunch was to surprise her with the news she was expecting her first child. She wanted Maya to be her child’s Godmother.

When she arrived home, Riley layed down and promptly fell asleep. She awoke to several messages from Maya. Riley she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She still wasn’t sure how she felt. She wanted her best friend to be happy and nothing would’ve made her happier than finally being with Josh. 

[If you’re happy, I’m happy.] she finally texted, [Can we do lunch?]

***

It was the following Tuesday when Maya and Riley were able to meet up again. They met at a diner midway between their places. Maya knew there was something on Riley’s mind, it was written on her face, but she was glowing so Maya hoped it was something good.

“Thank you, Riley. For accepting Josh and me.” Maya said, blushing slightly.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Maya, it’s weird.” Riley said, with a shrug. “However, you’ve always loved him, so what else is there to say.”

Maya nodded. “So, what’s your news? Whatever it is, I can tell it’s good. You’re glowing.”

Riley grinned, “I’m pregnant.” she stated. “I want you to be it’s Godmother.” 

Maya’s eyes widened. “What?!” she exclaimed, “That’s amazing! A little you or Ranger Rick??” Maya clapped her hands. “Want to go browsing for baby stuff?!” 

“I’ve been dying to! But I couldn’t go without you! It wouldn’t have been right.” Riley said and they paid for their meal and headed to the store.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I own nothing! Thank you everyone for your kudos and reviews! 
> 
> I'm looking to wrap this up soon, all I can hope is everyone enjoys it!

Chapter Ten

As it goes with adulthood, months flew by. Josh and Maya’s relationship flourished, but they didn’t tell their respective families. They decided that they’d tell everyone at Josh’s upcoming graduation party. It was a few weeks away.

Maya worked hard at finishing her work for the gallery show, all while keeping it from everyone, including Josh. This made Maya uneasy, but she couldn’t bear to be a failure in his eyes, 

The day of Josh’s graduation party, Maya was running late. Cursing herself, she hurried towards the door of Josh’s parents in Philadelphia. She stopped and took a breath, running her fingers through her hair as she calmed herself. Letting out a breath, she knocked on the door.

“Maya!” greeted Josh’s mother Amy, enveloping her in a tight hug. She was quickly swallowed up by the group who’d gathered to celebrate Josh, between his family and friends who joined them, including her parents.

She ended up in a corner, eating pigs in a blanket like it was going out of style. Riley hound in on her best friend’s anxiety.   
“What’s wrong, Peaches?” she asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. Maya rested her head on Riley’s shoulder.

“Josh and I are gonna tell everyone we’re dating. I’m just worried.” Maya said, jamming another into her mouth, chewing and swallowing audibly. Riley patted her arm.

“Breathe. I’m going to get you a drink.” Riley said and disappeared into the frey.   
As soon as Riley left, Josh appeared. He beamed at her, making it impossible for her to worry, 

“Hey.” He whispered, gently kissing Maya’s cheek. 

“Hey” she murmured slyly. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, threading their fingers together. Maya put her lip and nodded. Riley placed a drink in her hand as they passed her.

Josh let go of Maya’s hand and stood on a chair as cupped his hands around his mouth. “May I have everyone’s attention please!” he shouted.

Everyone came into the living room. “I want to thank everyone for coming. My parents, Amy and Allen for throwing me this party although that wasn’t a surprise.” he winked at them, as Allen rolled his eyes. Josh would never stop teasing the fact he was a surprise baby. He cleared his throat and continued.

“Although most of you don’t know but my heart’s been captured my a special young lady, whose support means the world to me. Maya, thank you. I love you.” Josh beamed down at her as the parental units began buzzing.

They expertly corralled Maya and Josh into the kitchen. Amy, Allen, Katie, and Shawn stared at the couple. Josh took Maya’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. 

“How long has this been going on?” Allen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Six months.” Josh answered.  
“Why haven’t you said anything?” Katie questioned quietly, hurt shining in her eyes.

Maya shrugged, “It was to hurt anyone. I’ve been in love with Josh for so long now, But if it crashed and burned I didn’t want it to affect the relationships between the families.” she explained softly. 

Maya was thankful that, if anything, their relationship was stronger than ever. After all, Josh just publicly proclaimed his love for her.

Shawn blew out a breath, he felt as if he stuck with an impossible choice. Maya he loved as if he was her biological daughter, but Josh, he was there at his birth. He’d been in the Matthews family since he was a child.

“I...I’m stuck here.” he said and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just don’t hurt my daughter, Josh.” He went out the side door and into the back yard. Katie followed him.

Amy embraced them, “I’m happy for you guys. Josh, you’ve never been happier than I’ve seen you in the last six months. Here I was thinking it was you finally graduating college.” she chuckled and kissed each of their foreheads. “Go and enjoy the rest of the party.” 

Once the couple left the room, Allen shrugged and hugged Amy to him. “This is going to be interesting.” he said simply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> This is it y'all! This is THE END! I'm sorry if it's not as good as you were hoping, it's not as good as I wanted it to be but here it is! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Chapter Eleven 

Maya woke with a start when her alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning, she’d barely slept the night before. Today was the day she’d been most excited for but most dreaded - the day of her gallery show. 

She felt bad about not telling Josh, she planned on calling him when her show started and seeing if he’d join her. Their relationship had a few bumps after Josh told everyone about their relationship, mostly how awkward her once monthly family dinner had become. Another when Josh asked her to move in with him. 

Maya hadn’t been ready, worrying about all the ‘what ifs’. They had a fight and didn’t speak for three days. It was the longest three days of her life. One o’clock in the morning of the fourth, she knocked on Josh’s apartment door and he answered, looking as bad as she felt. She opened her mouth to apologize, Josh just shook his head and took her hand in his and brought her inside and closed the door behind them.

“If we make it past our first year, I’ll move in.” Maya promised as they crawled into bed.

“When.” Josh replied with a smile curving his lips, clearly the Matthew’s optimism didn’t skip a generation. He kissed Maya soundly and cuddled her close as they fell asleep.

Tomorrow was their one year anniversary. Maya bit her bottom lip as there was a knock at the door. She pulled on leggings and adjusted Josh’s shirt she’d slept in. She checked the peephole and saw it was the movers for the gallery. She opened the door and let them in and showed them to the spare room.

Three gruff looking, but muscular gentlemen wrapped her paintings and carried them out the door in three short trips. Sly had woken up and stood in the kitchen oggoling the workers as he sipped coffee in the kitchen.

“Are you excited?” he asked Maya, who bit her thumb nail.

“Yes, but I am so nervous too. Not just for the show, but for the possibility of Josh being angry at me for keeping this a secret from him for so long.” she said at length. 

Sly nodded, “I get that, once you explain why, I think he’ll be fine.” he told her, resting his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it gently before heading back to his room. 

Maya sighed and got in the shower and got ready to head to the art gallery. She shot Josh a good morning text and headed down town. He answered about thirty minutes later as Maya headed into the small gallery. 

He asked if she was busy and she replied she was but kept the wording vague. She tucked her phone in her pocket and walked around the room, admiring the work on the walls. She poured her heart and soul into each piece. 

“Ah, there’s the lady of the day!” exclaimed Nicole Anderson, owner of the gallery. She was a head taller than Maya with chestnut hair streaked with grey. She wrapped Maya up in a quick hug. 

“Thank you again, Nicole. I don’t know how I can repay you for this opportunity.” Maya said, nervously wringing her hands.

Nicole waved a hand, “No need to thank me.” she told Maya simply. “I live for this.” She headed towards the back office when someone called her name.

Maya hugged herself as she spun around the room. Her dreams were truly coming true,

***  
As dusk fell in the city, the gallery was a buzz with people. People came and admired her work, while eating finger foods and free champagne. To her surprise, she actually sold several pieces. 

Needing to get some air, Maya went outside and pulled out her phone to call Josh and was surprised to find, not only him, but her entire family and all her friends behind him. 

“Oh My Gosh!!! Wha--how--?!” she gasped.  
Sly wiggled his fingers between him and Josh. “We’re both guilty.” he explained. 

“Are you happy?” Josh asked eagerly. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Of course I am! I hated keep this from you, all of you.” Maya explained, looking at the group. “I just was just afraid of failing in front of all of you.”

“You never need to worry about that.” Josh said and the group murmured agreements. 

“I’m here for better or worse.” Josh whispered in her ear, “It’s after midnight. Happy one year anniversary, babe.” he said and kissed Maya soundly.

“Happy one year.” Maya murmured when they parted. “I’ll move in as soon as my lease is up.”she said, squeezing his hand.

Everyone went inside to explore Maya’s work. She stood in the doorway for a moment and watched the joy in her family and friends’ faces as they looked around. 

She knew in the moment everything would work out, her painting career, her and Josh, her friends and family life.

Josh held out his hand and she laced her hands with his, 

The game was over, they’d won.


End file.
